You Sometimes Dream When You're Awake
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Tohru has been having bad dreams terrify her to the core. That's pretty much it. Kyoru! One-shot.


A/N: This is something I wrote a little while ago. It was meant to be in chapters but I turned it into a one-shot. It's serious but at the same time isn't... Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. 6:57 am. She sat up. Three minutes early! she thought. She changed quietly in her school clothes and walked quiet as a mouse (excuse the pun) into the kitchen.

She quickly prepared breakfast but was interrupted when she heard a sound behind.

Shigure cleared his throat.

"EEK!" Tohru jumped and grasped the edge of the counter, panting in fright.

"Ahaha! Tohru! It's only me!" Shigure walked up behind her.

"Oh! S-Shigure!" Tohru slowly recovered from the heart-attack Shigure had given her. "I-it's just you..."

"Who else would it be?" Shigure asked, trying to mess with her.

"O-oh! Well, s-someone could've broken into the h-house and..." Tohru told him quickly.

Shigure smiled. "You worry too much, my little flower!" he said as he skipped over to his seat.

He's right! Tohru thought to herself. I DO worry too much...

"Hey," Kyo yawned and stretched in the doorway.

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru smiled brightly at him.

"Morning," Kyo replied simply as he sat in a chair next to Shigure.

"I hope you had a good sleep!" Tohru said cheerily as she turned back to the breakfast that was almost finished.

"I did," Kyo replied.

Yuki appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, Miss Honda," he sat in a chair opposite Kyo.

"Ya damn rat! Now, whenever I look up ya ugly face will be loomin at me!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table.

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki looked over at Tohru who was finishing off breakfast.

"Stop staring at Tohru, stalker!" Kyo yelled as he noticed Yuki's gaze.

Tohru blushed but continued to work on breakfast.

Yuki turned back to Kyo, an exasperated look on his face. "I wasn't staring, I was looking. Obviously you're too stupid to know the difference," Yuki sneered at Kyo.

"Kyo's not stupid," Tohru commented. "And Yuki's not ugly. To me, you're both equal in intelligence and looks."

Except Kyo's much more handsome, she thought to herself and blushed. Wait, what?! I can't be thinking about that! I've got school to worry about! Anyway, I don't love Kyo like that! Do I?

Kyo and Yuki stared at Tohru in astonishment.

"How could you even say that?!" Kyo exclaimed. "It's obvious that I'm way better looking than he is! And smarter too!"

"And that's why you get the third lowest scores in class," Yuki said, generally not caring.

"No, I don't!" Kyo was outraged and he slammed his fist against the table.

"Kyo..." Shigure growled as he saw the table crack.

"Yes, you do," Yuki sighed.

"NO, I DON'T!" Kyo slammed his fist through the table.

"Kyo! I only bought that a week ago!" Shigure wailed.

"Who cares?" Kyo said as he pulled his fist from the table. "It looked crap anyway."

Tohru agreed. Silently, of course. The table was a plain old four-corner wooden table. It looked horrible against the colours of the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!" she smiled as she turned around.

She then screamed and her face went from one of pleasure to one of horror.

The scene around her was so horrible she couldn't close her eyes.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure's dead bodies sprawled across the floor their limbs separated from their torsos. Blood splattered on the wall. It spelt out a sentence.

'TOHRU I AM COMING FOR YOU.'

Tohru screamed and crouched down in fear, tears streaming down her face.

When she looked up she saw Kyo in front of her shaking her shoulders and his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Shigure and Yuki were behind him with concern written all over their faces.

"TOHRU!" Kyo's voice finally reached her ears.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

Seconds later she was hugging an orange cat tightly to her chest.

"I thought you were dead!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked softly.

"You were all dead and your blood was written on the wall!" Tohru screamed as tears fell from her eyes in a never-ending flow.

"Tohru, what did it say?" Yuki asked more seriously.

"It said it was coming for me!" Tohru shouted, crying hysterically.

"I'm sure it's just a passing nightmare," Yuki told her, smiling.

"But I wasn't asleep," Tohru whispered back, still holding Kyo tightly.

"Sometimes we have dreams when we're awake," Yuki replied calmly.

"O-ok..." Tohru sniffled and tried to calm herself.

I was just a dream, she told herself. Just a dream.

Tohru sat up and released Kyo who picked up his clothes and walked into the next room just before he transformed.

"You almost suffocated me, ya know?" Kyo came back in fully clothed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tohru stuttered as she wiped away more tears.

"Doesn't matter," Kyo walked over to her and sat beside her. "You don't have to go to school today, if you don't want to."

"N-no, I have to go!" Tohru's eyes widened. "It wouldn't be fair to mum! I promised her-"

"It's alright to take one day off of school, you realise," Shigure told her. "In the condition you're in, it'd be normal to stay home."

"I-I suppose..." Tohru stood up.

"You'd better get some sleep, Miss Honda," Yuki told her. "It'd do you some good."

"Alright," Tohru said but she didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want that to happen again.

Kyo noticed her look of nervousness. "I'll guard her," he offered.

"She doesn't need a-"

"Thank you, Kyo," Tohru managed a smile at him.

They both walked up stairs and Yuki looked astonished.

If he knew she wanted someone to watch over her, he would've offered.

"Ok, go to sleep now," Kyo walked in after Tohru had changed back into her pyjamas.

"Alright," Tohru jumped under the covers and snuggled her head into her pillow.

Kyo sat on a chair beside her and watched her, making sure she wasn't going through any pain.

Tohru was skipping through a pink town. The houses were pink, the ground was pink, the sky was pink, everything was pink!

She waved hello to all the people she passed when suddenly everything went black.

A light appeared and Tohru ran to it.

Seeing what was inside Tohru gasped and covered her mouth.

The mutilated bodies of the Sohmas were scattered everywhere. Tohru walked forward and tears fell down her face. She saw Kisa and fell to her knees.

Kisa's perfect, innocent face now torn to shreds. Her hands that would hold Tohru's now had stubs instead of fingers.

"No...!" Tohru screamed out.

Then, a face appeared. It smirked at her and everything went black once again.

"TOHRU! WAKE UP!" her eyes snapped open and she looked at Kyo.

His eyes were wide with fear and concern. Sweat was running down his forehead.

"W-what happened?" Tohru asked as her heart thumped in her chest.

"You-you started screaming and thrashing about! I had to wake you up!" Kyo yelled.

"I-I'm sorry for cau-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kyo yelled at her.

Tohru broke down in tears. "All the Sohmas..." Tohru buried her face in her hands. "Kisa..."

"What happened?" Kyo had calmed down now and was stroking her hair.

"Kyo... All the Sohmas were dead... Torn apart limb from limb... Even you... A-and Kisa..." Tohru managed to get out. "Blood...everywhere... And then a face appeared...and grinned at me. And then I woke up."

"Hey, it's ok," Kyo ruffled her hair. "We're all alive. Nothing happened."

"Kyo, what if I keep having these nightmares? What if they never stop?" Tohru's eyes refilled with even more tears.

"They will stop," Kyo told her. "I promise."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you, Kyo," she wiped her tears on a blanket and buried her head back into her pillow.

Tohru twisted and turned and tried desperately to get to sleep but she couldn't.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"Yeah?"

"I can't get to sleep..."

"Count sheep."

"I've tried that."

"Sing a song in your head."

"I've tried that."

"Think of what your doing tomorrow."

"I've tried that."

"Damnit, Tohru! What haven't you done?" Kyo pretended to be angry.

Tohru giggled. "I don't know," she replied.

"I dunno either," Kyo scratched his head. "Try again. Maybe talking with me has made you tired."

"I doubt it! Talking with you is always fun!" Tohru blushed and looked away.

"Go to sleep now, ok?" Kyo asked her.

"Alright," Tohru turned back to face him and smiled.

He smiled back and watched as she closed her eyes and concentrate on falling asleep.

Go to sleep, Tohru! she commanded herself. 1, 2, 3 NOW! Darn, it didn't work...

Eventually, she fell back into slumber.

Laughter. All she could hear was laughter. But, not the good kind of laughter. Oh no. Maniacal laughter was what she heard.

She could also hear whips. The sound of the whizzing through the air, and the sound of the slapping it makes when it makes contact with skin. Tender, soft skin.

Screams. Screams from Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Kisa... From everyone she loved.

And then it loomed above her. Whip in hand. It raised its arm and-

Tohru sat up with such force she would've flown forward had Kyo not been holding her.

He had his arm around her, having her as close as she could be to him without him transforming.

She threw her arm around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Kyo asked her softly.

"It was terrible..." Tohru whispered. "Whips... Screams..."

"None of us died this time either, so don't worry," Kyo told her.

"A-alright..." Tohru stopped crying snuggled in as close as she could to Kyo.

He blushed and looked away. "Are...are your nightmares really that scary?" he asked.

Tohru nodded.

"If ya don't wanna sleep, you can always stay up and talk with me," Kyo told her as he turned back to face her.

"Thank you," Tohru said to him as she looked him in the eyes.

"For what?" Kyo asked, confused.

"For looking after me," Tohru smiled at him. "I know you would probably rather be doing something else and-"

"There's nothing I wanna do more than spend time with you," Kyo told her and they both blushed and looked away from each other.

W-what did Kyo just say? Tohru thought as her cheeks burned. Why am I feeling like this? D-do I love him?

They both turned back to each other and were looking into each others eyes.

Kyo placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward...

Tohru's heart thumped in her chest. Was Kyo really kissing her?

He was! His tender lips were pressed against hers in a way that made her heart skip a beat. She could feel his soft breath, warm against her face.

He pulled away after a while and looked at her.

She was trapped in those dark, orange eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"Argh! I'm sorry!" Kyo looked down at the bed and pulled his arm back.

"N-no! I-it's alright," Tohru blushed deep red and turned away.

"Oh, you naughty little boy!" Shigure giggled as he emerged from the shadows.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled as he blushed and turned away.

"Sh-Shigure..." Tohru blushed and looked down at her bed.

"Quickly, Tohru! Come with me before he tries anything else!" Shigure walked over to Tohru and held out a hand.

"Shigure, I'm fine! Don't worry," Tohru smiled at him and lay back in her bed.

"Ok, just be sure that he doesn't do anything else to you!" Shigure walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"U-Um..." Tohru stammered as she blushed.

"I shouldn't have done that," Kyo sighed as he held his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Tohru told him as she looked up at him. "I...I liked it..."

He looked up at her. "Wha-"

She gathered all her courage and kissed him. His eyes opened wide with shock.

She pulled away. "I love you, Kyo," she told him as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you, too!" Kyo shouted as he pulled her into an embrace.

POOF

An orange cat lay on her lap.

Tohru giggled and picked him up. She hugged him close and put him down so he could transform outside of her room.

POOF

When Kyo came back in he saw that Tohru was already asleep and smiled. He sat beside her and watched her chest rise and fall.

Tohru picked a rose from the bush and smelt it.

Lovely! she thought to herself.

She picked up a straw basket and began picking the best roses in bloom.

Kagura waved and walked up to Tohru. She held a basket almost identical to Tohru's that was filled with daffodils.

Tohru smiled and waved back.

Rin walked over with a basket of tulips. This basket was also similar to Tohru's.

"Can we swap?" Rin asked. "I hate tulips."

"Oh, sure!" Tohru handed over her basket of roses and took the basket of tulips from Rin, who walked off, satisfied.

Kisa was picking daisies and talking to Hiro who had a basket of his own and was filling it up with flowers for Kisa.

Tohru's eyes opened slowly and she looked up.

The room had an odd red tint to it. She frowned and looked at the window. She gasped and sat up quickly. It was painted with blood, from top to bottom. She quickly turned her head to where Kyo was sitting.

He was limp in the chair, eyes wide open with a slit across his throat.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted as tears fell down her face.

She saw movement near the doorway and her eyes quickly darted to it.

She saw the same grinning face, but this time she recognised it.

Akito.

"A-Akito!?" Tohru shouted as she jumped from her bed, nearly tripping on her quilt.

Akito grinned wider and let out a short laugh. Then, he ran through the doorway, intent on getting away.

"Akito!" she yelled, confused.

She ran out her door and downstairs and was about to follow Akito out the front door when she saw two bodies sprawled across the kitchen floor. Their eyeballs gouged from their sockets and nails ripped from their fingers. It was horrible.

"S-Shigure? Yuki?" Tohru ran over and fell to her knees.

What's happening?! Tohru thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands. Are they all dead?! What about Kisa?! No one would ever kill her...! Would they?

Tohru wiped the tears from her eyes but they were quickly replaced. The tears would not stop. They just kept on filling Tohru's eyes and flowing down her cheeks.

She stumbled to the front door, falling over and vomiting in repulsion every now and then, and threw it open.

There was no breeze. The air was stale and everything was grey. The trees, the dirt, the house, the sky. Everything.

She stepped onto the dirt and ran forward, desperate to find Akito. Desperate to find answers.

She reached the edge of the Sohma's property and expected there to be people walking on the street, cars rushing past.

But there were none. The street was deserted.

Tohru rushed to a florist across the road and peered inside the clean window.

There was no one in there.

Tohru backed away from the window and held her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening," Tohru told herself, nervously. "It's just a dream. Kyo will wake you up any second now. Don't worry. It's just a dream."

She squeezed her eyes shut, sure that when she opened them she'd be back in bed. Back to safety.

She opened her eyes and found the grey footpath staring up at her.

"No..." Tohru started to panick. "No, no, no! This isn't happening! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

She started taking deep breaths and leaned back against a street light.

I need to find Akito! she thought to herself. I need answers and Akito's the only person I know that's alive!

She stood in the middle of the sidewalk and started walking forwards.

Where could she be?

She looked up at Kaibara High.

It would normally be bustling with people right about now... Tohru thought to herself.

She sighed and turned away.

I have to find Akito! Tohru thought as tears filled her eyes once again. I have to... For Kyo... For all the Sohmas...

She wiped her tears away on her sleeve and started walking towards the main house.

As she made her way there, she jumped at every sound and her eyes darted to every movement.

She quickened her pace and her stomach grumbled hungrily.

"Where would food be...?" she thought aloud.

Her eyes scanned the street and landed on a bakery.

Perfect! she thought to herself.

She walked over and twisted the handle.

Locked...

"HIYAH!" she screamed as she lifted her leg and smashed it through the window.

Her eyes widened as she heard a gasp and rustling.

Curiosity and hunger won her over and she ran over.

She dodged tables and leapt over the counter, expecting someone to be hiding there.

She was shocked when she found there wasn't, and even more shocked when she saw a strand of hair.

It was orange.

"K-Kyo?"

Tohru woke with a start, breathing heavily as she looked at the room around her. The colour had returned to her room, but strangely Kyo was not there.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru stammered as she slid out of her bed.

Her footsteps were quiet as she padded across the hallway and peeked in Kyo's room.

He's not there... she thought as she closed the door quietly.

She walked over to Yuki's bedroom door and opened it slightly. Her eyes scanned the room but he wasn't there either.

Why isn't anyone here? Tohru thought quietly as she frowned and shut the door.

Quiet as a mouse...

Sly as a cat...

Tohru didn't hear a single thing as she walked down to the kitchen.

I wonder where they've gone? she wondered (no shit sherlock).

Uhm... Dog-like as a dog...

"AAAAAAH!" CRASH

Tohru whipped her head around just in time to see Shigure fall head first into the ground.

"S-Shigure?!" Tohru hurried over to him. "What were you doing!? What happened?!"

Kyo jumped down and landed on all fours. "Actually, we were- YEEEOOOWWWW!"

"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled as he stepped off Kyo's back.

"DAMN RAT! WHAT ARE YA TRYIN TO DO?! BREAK MY BACK?!" Kyo shouted as he stood up.

"Exactly that," Yuki muttered under his breath. "Anyway, Miss Honda we were-"

"Don't lie, Yuki," Kyo smirked. "I know exactly what you were doing." He turned to Tohru. "Tohru, these two are pervs. They were spying on you and trying to look down your top."

Tohru looked wide eyed at Yuki. "I-I would've expected it from Shigure, but you Yuki..." Tohru looked away from him.

Yuki stood for a moment, mouth wide open. "H-he's lying, Miss Honda!" Yuki insisted. "W-we weren't spying on you!"

"How filthy," Kyo smirked even wider. "How dare you do that to our poor, innocent flower?" he added more and more emphasis on each word.

"Well, mister know-it-all, what were you doing up there?" Yuki asked as he folded his arms.

"I was trying to stop you! Obviously!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh yeah, obviously," Yuki said sarcastically.

Tohru looked at Shigure who was struggling to get his head out of the ground.

"Guys! Help!" Shigure screamed.

Yuki walked over to him and kicked his stomach. "Shut up!" he shouted at him. He turned to Tohru and said "We weren't trying to look at your breasts. We were simply cleaning the ceiling."

"With what?" Tohru asked, half-angry, half-confused.

"With...with..." Yuki searched his pockets.

"Admit it! You're a perv just like Shigure!" Kyo yelled as he pointed at Yuki accusingly.

"N-no! Miss Honda please believe me! We weren't doing anything like that!" Yuki explained as he fell to his knees.

"What were you doing." Tohru asked firmly.

"W-wha-"

"What were you doing."

"U-uhm..." Yuki looked at the floor and blushed. "Shigure suggested it..."

Tohru shook her head. "Kyo. Lets go to the roof. I've had enough of these sickos," Tohru said angrily as she started walking to the stairs.

"Yup," Kyo followed her.

* * *

A/N: Don't be angry with me! I know that ending was horrible but I'm dumb and didn't know how to end it! But review anyway! ^_^


End file.
